


PPS You have a granddaughter too

by Lilithangel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To put my head canon straight and because of the short release by the BBC with Rory’s dad to close off episode 7x05. <br/>Anthony tells Brian about growing up in New York with Amy and Rory and the little sister he got when he was 23, even though he’d actually known her all his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PPS You have a granddaughter too

_“Then when I was 23 Melody came to live with mom and pop,” Anthony said. “I was never really sure how old she was, I swear we had three fifth birthdays for her. I had my own place by then,” he continued, “but I visited every week and they’d been acting strange, well stranger than normal. Little glares, hushed arguments about my old bedroom then pop went out one night and came home with a little girl.”_

“I couldn’t just leave her there,” Rory said to Amy. “I swear I just went to look but she was just lying there and it was cold.”

“Rory,” Amy said in frustration but she was already holding out her arms to take the child. “It’s going to be so hard to explain. They may not even let us keep her. How can it even be Melody? Its twenty years too early to be her.”

“And a whole ocean away,” Rory said, “I don’t know, maybe she regenerates again, but it is her. We’ve got a real chance to actual raise her…”

Amy hugged the little girl to her chest and pulled Rory close. “Whatever we have to do, we’ll make this happen. Thank you husband.”

“You’re welcome wife.”

_“It wasn’t easy for a white couple to raise a black child,” Anthony said, “not in the seventies and not when they were in their sixties by then and foreigners, but pop was determined and mom didn’t let anyone say anything bad more than once.”_

“Anthony, this is Melody your little sister. Your father and I are going to raise her and we’d like your support but we’re doing it anyway.”

“Melody, like your best friend Melody?”

“I told you we raised a smart boy Rory. We’ll have to warn River.”

“I think she remembers. Her last goodbye seemed odder than normal.”

“That girl…”

_“River used to visit every so often,” Anthony said with a smile as Brian fixed them another cup of tea. “To keep mom and pop up to date with the Doctor and you. Of course I didn’t know at first that you were you or that River was Melody…” Anthony laughed at Brian’s perplexed expression. “It’s funny but after Melody things got stranger and somehow more normal.”_

“She’s not aging as fast as other children,” Rory said with a worried frown, watching Melody build another cardboard TARDIS.

“We’ll have to move districts and put her in another school,” Amy said, “or maybe I should home school her.”

“You?”

“Hey!” Amy smacked Rory on the arm. “It might be easier. Do you think she knows at some level, or remembers what it was like before?”

“Didn’t River mention once that regenerations aren’t always perfect?”

“When that woman turns up again I’m going to have words,” Amy said, “she knew everything, at some level she always knew. I really hate spoilers.”

“What are spoilers, mom?” Melody asked.

“Spoilers are when you find out the ending before you’ve finished the story,” Amy said, “we try not to do it but sometimes sneaking a peak at the last page is very tempting.”

Melody screwed up her nose. “But then you’d know and you wouldn’t enjoy the story anymore. I don’t ever want to sneak a peak.”

“That’s a good way to be,” Rory said kneeling down carefully beside her. It wasn’t as easy as it used to be to kneel but he always managed it for his girl.

“Are spoilers how you sometimes know what’s happening in the papers before the papers do?”

Rory winced. They’d tried to be careful but sometimes it was hard when the things they’d accidentally learned in school happened in real life right around them (Rory hadn’t ever been that keen on history until the Doctor and Amy had always been looking out of a window for her Raggedy Man or whispering to Mels to pay attention). 

Going through WWII rather than just watching documentaries on television had not been fun although there had been that odd captain Amy had rather fancied, who’d taken an interest until River had swept in and took him away with a wink.

“They are,” Amy said, “and you know how sad that makes your dad sometimes.”

“Don’t be sad dad,” Melody said hugging him, “I promise never to spoil the ending for you.” She spun away singing to her doll.

“Oh my god,” Rory said, “It’s our fault. The whole spoiler thing. We did it.”

Amy laughed as Rory stood and pulled her in for a hug.

_Brian looked up when there was another knock at the door._

_“I’m a popular man today,” he said. Anthony stood and followed him down the corridor._

_“Hello granddad,” River said when he opened the door._

END


End file.
